


Shutter Shocked

by SeaMeMeow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Erwin's Eyebrows, Eventual smut because I rarely see lesbian sex in fanfics, F/F, Falling In Love, He'd be a really sexy one though, Krista's secrets, Levi is a vampire, Marco tries to find perfect moments for puns in life, Model!Krista, Multi, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Photographer!Ymir, Rating will probably go up, Spoilers for manga, Time Progression, frilly aprons, no not really, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMeMeow/pseuds/SeaMeMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city of Trost is filled with life and joy, many of the residents seek a modest lifestyle. However, this is also the place where two fated lovers meet, a freckled orphan and a broken angel fall in love. </p><p>My bestie complained about the lack of Yumikuri fanfics. So. I wrote one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonchalant_Procrastinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonchalant_Procrastinator/gifts).



:Ymir:

If you needed me to introduce myself, the name’s Ymir. I technically don’t have a last name, I was just an abandoned baby who was adopted by a lovely couple, the Smiths. However, because they are my legal guardians, I do have their last names on documents. I don’t need your pity, so don’t just assume that my life so far has been so bad. In fact, without growing up like this, I probably wouldn’t have met her. Who is this ‘her’? Well, I’ll tell you if you really want to know. The story of how I fell in love with a broken girl who disguised herself as a sweet angel.  

* * *

 

     I sat in chemistry class, chewing on the end of my pen, a disgusting habit I picked up in elementary school, yet never been motivated to correct. I took the end out of my mouth and jotted down the next slide of notes, the teacher saying something about acids and bases and the pH of something. I didn’t really care, I just mindlessly wrote down the words.

     I let my mind wander about the classroom, occasionally thinking about how disgusting the back of someone’s head looked and how stupid everyone here was. Well, the one exception was a petite blonde who sat a few rows in front of me.

     I stared at the back of her head, smiling to myself. I wish I could see her face now, the face she makes when she concentrates. I had seen it before when I peeked into the fashion design class, the way her eyebrows scrunched up and she tried her best until she was satisfied. She was scribbling down notes furiously. Her name is Krista Lenz. I could only wonder if she knew mine.

We had mutual friends, and often ended up in the same conversations though we never really spoke directly to each other. She was sweet, and shy for the most part. I knew that some part of her was…a bit flimsy though, growing up in an orphanage and knowing the cruelties of the world let’s me see through others like second nature.

     I glanced back at the board, making quick notes of the slide before gazing back at the blonde. Curse this attraction where we are never meant to be. Yes. I am a lesbian.  I’ve known since 6th grade, that in fact, men did not interest me. After countless years of crushing on the female population, I know that hoping my love will be requited is foolish.

          That doesn't stop me though.

     Before long, the bell rang and I sighed, packing up my things. I swiftly passed by her, walking towards my photography class. That ends my daydreaming session.

    I entered the classroom, making my way to my best friend, Bertholdt. He is tall and very sweaty. He has anxiety issues that resulted in sweating practically all the time, but I’ve grown used to it.

     “Hey Bert.” I grinned, punching his shoulder and sitting down next to him.

     “Hello Ymir.” He smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

      I read the board.

     ‘Today we will be helping the fashion design students by taking pictures of their clothing models.’

     I grinned.

     If I’m lucky, I’ll get to see her.

     I rolled up the sleeves on my hoodie, and got up, grabbing my assigned camera and signing it out. I couldn’t wait to go and snap some shots.

     Bertholdt grabbed his own camera and once the bell rang and the class was ready, we headed down to the courtyard, just outside the building. Usually kids hung out here after eating their lunch, being the 7th period of the day, lunch was over and the courtyard was empty other than the fashion design and photography classes.

     I did in fact, spot the petite blonde I had been hoping to see, she was wearing a frilly dress that she was not wearing earlier. I’m assuming she’s a model for this project. I couldn’t help but blush at the sight.

     “D-Do you see that Bert? Do you see that wonderful sight?” I almost yelled, shaking his shoulders. He nodded, trying to get me to calm down.

     “A white, fluttering dress that makes her look like an angel. Her hair flutters in the autumn wind. It make me want to just- pounce on her make her mine!”

     “W-Well that escalated quickly.” Bert got out of my grip, waiting for the teacher to assign us to groups.

     Finally, the teacher assigned us to different groups. I was pleading in my head to the universe that I would be assigned to the little angel’s group. The teacher approached me as Bertholdt went off to his group.

     “You’ll be with them.” She pointed me to a group where Krista the angel was, and I was so happy that the universe listened to my wishes and almost celebrated aloud for getting into her group. However, I didn’t. Because I actually have some sort of self-control.

     I walked over, trying to hide my giddiness, and greeted the group. The only familiar face was Krista. After finishing introductions, we decided to take shots by a large tree; the leaves were colorful in front of the blue sky painted with white clouds. Krista stood in front of the tree, pushing hair behind her ear as the wind grew stronger and made her hair freak out by blowing into many directions.

     I waited for the wind to die down and stood maybe...7 feet away from her, and lifted the camera to my face as I crouched a bit. I looked into the viewfinder, zooming in on her form, I took a few shots as she lifted her hand into her hair and closed her eyes, and then opened them again to spread out her arms as the wind blew again. I grinned, she was great at posing. She made it natural as she exposed herself to the camera, letting it capture her beautiful smile.

      She carefully turned, showing her profile view, and I kept pressing the button. Eventually she turned around, and after getting a few shots of her back, I lowered the camera.

     “Cut!” I yelled, waiting for the LCD display to show me the pictures. Finally it loaded, and gosh were they beautiful.

     I scanned through them, deleting the ones that were blurred. They were excellent for the most part, the feeling I get from them is fantastic. I couldn’t help but stop on one of the photos where her back faces the camera, I could almost see wings on that small, almost fragile back of hers.

     “Wow! These are incredible!” I heard the sweet voice beside me, and I almost dropped the camera from the sudden intrusion.

     “T-Thanks. You’re a really great model.” I replied, trying not to make the blush on my face so evident.

     “Thank you.” I turned to see a smile fill her face and at that moment, I had to keep myself from squeezing the daylights out of this adorable girl.

“Y-You’re w-welcome…” I turned away, finishing deleting the messy photos.

     “Well…nice working with you all…I think we’ll have printed your photos and delivered to you by either tomorrow or Thursday. Have a nice day.” I headed back towards the rest of my class, however I heard Krista’s voice call out to me.

     “Nice working with you, Ymir!”

     I felt the blush burn on my face as I stood next to Bertholdt.

     “You okay Ymir?”

     “Y-Yeah…I’m great.” I let out a laugh, feeling the blush subside.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed.

       I really wanted to talk to her. Krista.

       It was amazing; I usually had no trouble speaking to other people if I felt this way. But this time it was different.

       I couldn’t deny the crush I had on her.

       I wanted to deny the possibility of her having the same attraction for me was probably nonexistent.

       I wanted to hope that she would feel the same way, that she wasn’t straight.

       However, I’d only be able to know her sexual orientation once I befriended her and learned more about her.

           And so, I made up my mind. Today I would become friends with Krista. Or try to at least instead of sitting in Chemistry doodling sad little doodles with my poor artistic skills.

       I was supposed to be finishing a worksheet, but I only had a few problems done, however I realized I could use this excuse to talk to the small girl who has caught my interest.

       Getting up, I walked up to her desk, getting a bit nervous of how she’d react.

       “Excuse me,” I spoke, and she looked up, letting out a small squeak before putting a small smile on her face.

       “Y-Yes Ymir?”

      _‘She remembers my name at least.’_

       “I was wondering if you could help me with this worksheet, if you don’t mind.”

           "Sure. You can pull that desk over." She pointed to the desk behind me, and I pulled it over before sitting down.

         "Are there any problems you're confused or stuck on?" She asked, looking at me with her blue orbs that displayed concern and innocence. I was only hoping that I wouldn't die of blood loss from nosebleeds by the end of this period. 30 minutes to find out.

          "Nah, I just wanted to work with someone and get the assignment done quicker..." I sighed, eyes glancing around the page to see where I left off.

  "Oh, okay then. Where did you leave off?" She asked.

 "Number 4." I tried to keep myself from chewing on my pen, I knew how it was a pet peeve for others and I didn't want to risk bothering the angel with my problems. Eh...too late I asked for her help with work. Might as well give into that urge before I end up giving into the other urge of kissing those delicate looking lips of hers.

 "Oh good, I was just about to do that one." She grinned, but I glanced at her paper and it was so obvious that she was already done with that one...and the one after that.

She’s quite a bad liar.

But she lied to make me feel better.

I don’t know if I should be happy or offended.

I simply grinned and we started to work. I often got distracted by the smallest details on her face, the way her nose curved, her skin clear and smooth, and the way her eyes seemed to glitter when we finished a problem and she declared how great our progression on the worksheet was.

I suddenly felt myself zone out, thinking about how I wish I could learn more about her. How I wish we could become so close where I could just look at her and know what she’s thinking, I would know her favorite things, her birthday, and the little things that just bring out that perfect smile.

I chuckle out loud at how stupid I am, that’ll never happen.

“E-Everything all right Ymir?” Her small hand waving in my face and I snap out of my trance.

“Y-Yeah...sorry about that...just remembered something that happened a few weeks ago that was funny…” I gave her a grin of reassurance and she seemed to buy my excuse.

We finished the worksheet before the bell rang. I was a bit sad to see how quickly our time dissolved.

“Thanks for your help Krista.” I smiled, and she nodded her head.

“No problem. We should work together more often.” She smiled and I left, deciding that if I didn’t hurry up and leave I would just be stupid and awkward.

I quickly packed my things after turning in the paper, sighing as I felt how heavy my bag was after the few months its been since school started. November meant that December was around the corner and two weeks off awaited me. I could only wonder what this Christmas had in store since my adoptive parents loved the holiday.

I heard the bell ring, and shrugged my backpack onto my shoulders, quickly leaving the classroom to head to photography once again.

However, before I could get to the stairwell on my left, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned, but then had to look downward, and was surprised that she would even try to grab my attention.

“I-I was wondering if you wanted to walk together because our classes are near each other…” A light pink dusted her cheeks and I felt a blush grow on my face as well.

“Sure…” I smiled, she walked along my right, and on the occasion our eyes met as we glanced at each other.

             "Hey Krista..."

             "Y-Yes...?"

              "We should hang out some time."

             "Yeah, we should." I found myself looking at her bright smile, and for a moment I thought the world stopped and could hear my heartbeat banging a mile a minute in my ear drums.

 


	2. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with the cool kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm the author, you can call me Kitty or Oliver. Or Homeskillet. Just because.  
> I don't know how long I'm going to make this story. Probably long. At least 15 chapters I hope.  
> I have school starting in a few weeks, so I'll try to get ask much written before that. I should have hopefully, 8 or so chapters completed by the time the new school year starts.  
> Also, I hope I didn't make any mistakes to Krista's name. Normally I refer to her as Christa, however for this fic I decided to go with Krista because of the tags.  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter, thank you for reading this so far. :)  
> P.S. I've made a few edits since this was first posted because I confused myself with all the time sequencing. Sorry for my mistake!

:Krista:

 

I’ve got a secret. However, I don’t trust you enough yet to tell you anything.

Great way to tell someone about my life story, isn’t it?

Most people see a small and fragile girl who is sweet and innocent, which is great because that’s all they need to see. They only need to see a girl who loves to laugh and can never commit a crime. Because that’s who I’ve become.

* * *

 

I sat in front of my dresser, gazing into the oval mirror that sat on top of it and brushed out my blonde locks.

_‘Disgusting.’_

Damn it thoughts, go away.

I put the brush down and had to keep myself calm.

I had to win against my thoughts...at least for now.

The sweet Krista Lenz couldn’t commit suicide by slitting her wrists with broken mirror shards.

That wasn’t her.

So I walked away, and I put on my sweater, a blue one that went with my sky colored eyes.

I think I actually like my eyes.

Sometimes.

Until I remember that eyes are the windows to the soul.

I sighed, pulling on some boots that reached my calves, I laced them up and felt accomplished. I was ready for school.

Well, at least on the outside.

 

November was a bit chilly, though the afternoon was quite warm. Autumn had to be my second favorite season. Spring being the first because it was a perfect mixture of warm and cool.

I locked the front door, walking towards the bus stop.

I lived with my aunt and her cats.

I love cats, they’re so cute and I feel like they understand me.

Maybe I’ll become a cat lady when I grow up...away from society.

_‘If I live that long.’_

Ah damn it.

Get it together. You’re Krista. Krista Lenz. No cursing.

Right.

 

I waited for the bus to come and pick me up. Usually all I had to do on the bus was sit and look out the window. So, this task wasn’t too bad.

As I boarded the bus, I quickly sat in seat number 5. I watched out the window as the world blurred, the noises of the outside unheard because of the bus’ loud engine groaning.

I remembered I brought a pair of ear buds with me today, and I fished the tangled cords out of the front pocket of my backpack, untying the knots when I got the whole thing out. I proceeded to plug it into my cellphone, selecting my only playlist, and turning the volume up so I no longer heard the engine’s moans.

I heard the piano melody start to play and I lost myself in the notes, keeping myself from moving my hands in the air as if I were playing myself.

I should play my piano when I get home. Though the piano usually fits fingers that are long and thin, mine are short and thin, so it’s a bit hard to play the keys.

But that’s never stopped me.

I hummed along the tune, playing the piano in my head.

I did the same as the tracks continued to change. I had left it in shuffle.

I barely noticed that we pulled up along the school.

 

Getting off the bus, I walked towards the entrance, sighing as I passed through the crowd of students.

I was used to be alone by now, my childhood had plenty of that.

I continued to hum, briefly reminding myself where I was going.

Geometry.

However, before I could enter the building, a felt a pair of strong arms grip my shoulders.

I almost let out a shriek, but I turned my head and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes meet my blue ones.

Her lips moved, however my volume was still ridiculously loud because I never bothered to turn it down, and I couldn’t hear what she said.

I took initiative of lowering the volume, then pulled out the right ear bud.

“What?” I spoke, suddenly hearing the crowd of shuffling students murmur around us.

“I said, ‘Good Morning’,” She grinned, her grip on my shoulders loosened, and she walked a bit faster to take her place beside me. She was quite tall, especially compared to me. I had to crane my head to look at her, which was uncomfortable, but she’s quite attractive so I’ll forgive her.

Did I mention?

I am interested in women sexually and romantically, always have, always will.

I just never found men attractive in that sense, and I can’t help but feel such a things towards other girls.

A few people catch my eye here and there, including, this brunette whose face was dotted with freckles.

“O-Oh. Sorry Ymir. Good morning!” I grinned, letting myself become a cheerful girl.

“It’s fine,” She hooked her hands behind her head, looking down at me. “What were you listening to?”

“Just some piano melodies...” That was the best way to describe it...I was assuming she didn’t really know composers and pieces, also considering that this wasn’t a well-known composition.

“Cool.” I looked at her as she said it, watching her lips part to form the word.

“Yeah.” I decided to stop the music and unplug the ear buds, coiling them up before placing them back into the pocket they were in before.

“Hey Krista?”

“Yes?”

“Wanna hang out on Saturday?”

“Saturday?” I had known her for a couple of weeks now, but we had never spent time together outside of school before.

“S-Sure.”

“I was thinking of going over to the ice rink, it is November after all.”

“That sounds fun! What time should I meet you over there?”

“Mmm...how about...3:00?”

“That sounds good! Anyone else coming?”

“Maybe my best friend Bertholdt and another chick named Annie.”

“Okay.” I smiled. Sadly it was not just the two of us, however, I’m going to assume we’ll hang out plenty in the future and have different opportunities to be alone.

“Well, let me walk you to Geometry.” With that, she opened the entrance door for me, gesturing for me to enter.

“Thank you,” I said, quickly entering with her trailing behind me.

 

She asked me that question on Wednesday, and it felt like forever by the time Saturday rolled around.

These days were easier for me, normally I would dread waking up in the morning and having to do things. To actually be productive.

And although usually the thought of simply being around other people repulsed me…I’ve grown quite tolerant for Ymir.

I don’t understand why.

I can only hope I won’t fall for this particular human.

If I do...I don’t think I’ll be able to avoid pain.

_‘Because I might actually have a chance to be with her.’_

I sighed bitterly, pulling on my coat and purse. .

 

It never really snowed in Trost. Some winters, there was a day or maybe a few when some white slush covered the ground. Other than that it was just cold enough to make whatever body parts exposed a cherry red and chap your skin. Autumn was much more forgiving in terms of the cold.

I locked the door behind me and was about to walk down to the bus stop when a car honked at me from behind and the sound of a window rolling down.

I was hoping it wasn’t some harasser. I had to deal with them frequently.

“Yo! Krista!”

I turned to see Ymir driving a sedan with two other teenagers inside. One looked incredibly bored, and somewhat familiar, while the other seemed like Ymir was going to kill them all.

“Ymir? I thought we were meeting over there…” I was surprised she even knew where I lived, I don’t remember telling her.

“I decided to just pick you up instead, besides, I had to give a ride to these two, and Annie said you lived in the neighborhood.” I then remembered where I had seen her...she lived down the street. Well, sometimes. As far as I know, her parents are divorced and they switch off with her. I know her mom, sometimes we take care of her cat.

“Oh, well, thanks for coming. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble…” I tried my best to look guilty, and rather than feeling guilty about troubling her, I felt a bit guilty about pretending to be guilty.

I was assuming I was used to lying like this by now.

“No its totally fine, chill out Krista. Hop in the back.” She pointed her thumb behind her, where the tall, anxious guy was sitting.

I slowly nodded and got into the back, slowly sliding over next to the giant of a kid and buckled my seat belt.

“Hi...I’m Bertholdt…” He gave me a half-hearted wave and a nervous, lopsided grin.

“Hello, I’m Krista.” I smiled, and waved back at him.

His grin became less nervous at that, and soon he was looking out the window with interest.

Ymir started to drive and I opened my bag and pulled out my cellphone, glancing at the time.

_2:49_

 

The ice rink was crowded, and it surprised me that so many people wanted to risk so many injuries just to go around in circles on a pair of blades.

I guess it barely appealed to me because I had never gone skating before.

“C’mon guys!” Ymir had quickly put her skates on and ran into the rink, seeming to have mastered the art of ice skating before coming here today.

Annie slowly followed behind her, but despite her bored expression skated with quite the same vigor. Bertholdt strayed behind, wobbling as he made it onto the ice, hanging onto the wall.

I carefully stepped onto the ice, as soon as I made it with both feet I quickly clung to the wall like a cat, fearing for my life I would end up dying today by practicing the human ritual of socializing.

Ymir had made a full loop at this point, laughing at both the sweaty giant and I, both grasping at the barrier for our lives.

“It’s not that bad guys, c’mon. It’s easy!” She tried to pry Bertholdt off at this point, however his cries of disapproval were being ignored by the woman.

It was only a matter of time before she got to me, so I did what any sane person would do.

Try to escape, and hope that Bertholdt struggled for as long as possible, proving to be a useful human sacrifice.

But then….she appeared from behind and grabbed onto Bertholdt too.

Annie’s eyes had a small determination burning within them.

She was the death of me.

I hobbled carefully towards the exit, avoiding small children along the way. Thankfully the

exit was only about 10 feet away, so I made it halfway in no time.

However, this was not fast enough.

“See Bertholdt! Not too bad right?” Ymir shouted in her usual rough manner.

“Y-Yeah. But it’s not like I come here often like you and Annie do…”

Well. I’m screwed.

Stay positive Krista…it’ll be okay. I mean normally you would try and be brave, enjoy a

new experience. Like a normal person would.

‘I need to work on my effort of being a normal human.’

I sighed, feeling defeat dread over me as I felt Ymir’s gaze and soon feeling her body heat as she skated over to my side.

I turned my head slowly, to find Ymir having a shit-eating grin that quickly made me feel irritated, but soon turn into fear as I dreaded the idea of having to actually skate on the ice.

“ _C’mon Krista…_ ” I shivered as she whispered into my ear. It was low and husky enough to think it was seductive, however in the present situation I could hear the smugness and amusement in her voice.

“N-No…” I tried to get closer to the wall, if that was possible.

I soon felt her warm, large arms around my waist, trying to tug me off.

“Nooo!” I whined, only causing her to chuckle.

“You’re so cute Krista!” That only caused her to set me down gently and try to get me to look at her.

“Do you trust me?” Her breath lingered in the air, and her eyes looked into mine, as if she were trying so desperately to see what lies within my soul.  

She was just...so...beautiful.

“Of course…” I replied, never faulting in eye contact.

She then extended her hand out to me, and I eyed it carefully before meeting the

chocolate orbs once more. She looked down at her hand and then to mine, gesturing for me to take her hand. I looked back at my hands and hers. I wanted to grasp her hand. I did. But…I was scared.

“Ymir-” I cut myself off.

I looked into her eyes, a bit of pain shimmered through them and her thin eyebrows knitted together.

I hated seeing her expression that way.

I loosened my grip on the wall and carefully extended my hand out into hers, her hand slowly warmed up my cold one.

I looked up at her again, her face looking much happier than before and I couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“That’s my girl.” She grinned, and slowly pulled me away from my safe haven. I couldn't help but feel a bit of a flutter in my chest at the phrase. 

I tried to match her foot movements, it was a bit difficult, however she led the way while keeping us balanced and it made me thankful to have her there. She went slowly for me, occasionally praising me and asking how I was.

I felt happiness bolt through my system.

I probably was too happy though. I let it distract me and lost my balance.

My hand loosened on Ymir’s, and I panicked, feeling my feet scratch awkwardly on the frozen water.

Ymir quickly wrapped her arms around my waist, saving me from my impending doom.

“T-Thanks...sorry about that…” I breathed out in relief. I guess I held my breath in that moment.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” She slowly reclaimed my hand after we regained balance.

I felt blood rush to my face, I’m hoping its just because it's terribly cold in here.  

We started to move again, and soon picked up the pace. Very slowly I started to get used to the feeling of gliding on the ice.

By the time I remembered that Annie and Bertholdt existed, it was time for the rink to go on a break to smooth the ice back out.

“I’m getting cold...I guess its time to leave. Annie and Bert are already ready to go.”

I nodded and we exited, grabbing our shoes and trying to get used to walking again.

We both returned our skates to the counter, and met up with Bertholdt and Annie at the entrance. Together we walked to Ymir’s car and she dropped us all off, Bertholdt was first. Annie was second and I was left alone in the back with Ymir in the front.

“We should go to the movies next time.” Ymir spoke as she parked in front of my house.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” I unbuckled myself, checking to make sure I had my bag and all its contents. She turned her head to look at me, and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her, feeling something fuzzy in my chest.

“Thanks for the ride and inviting me out, Ymir. I had lots of fun today.” I opened the door and stepped out, standing outside the driver’s window to see that I was a taller than her because I stood on the side walk.

“I’ll see you on Monday, hope the rest of your weekend is good.” She rolled up the window before waving to me and driving down to the end of the street, I kept watching until she turned the corner.

 

For the rest of the weekend I could just remember the feeling of her warm hand on mine, holding onto it as if it were fragile, and something to be cherished.

 

_I think I’m falling for her._

 


	3. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads. Reiner. Jealousy.

:Ymir:

Christmas break was only a week away. However, before I could enjoy any of the delicious food my parents made or be happy that I got the guitar I had been asking for all year, I had to face semester finals. I hope you went to hell, person who thought this was a great idea.

I guess the other bad part was that I wouldn’t be able to see Krista for a couple weeks.

However, I did score her digits. So I can always text her...or call her...or something.

I sighed, driving home, turning the dial for heat up a bit.

It sure was getting pretty damn cold around here.

I kind of hope that it’ll snow this year. I’ve never seen snow before.

I practically grew up in Trost...even if it wasn’t in a stable home for the whole time.

I used to live in an orphanage until I was 8...though most of the country has changed the whole thing with orphan kids living in foster homes instead of large, poverty house, Trost still retains some sad practices of the past. Thankfully, the city is converting its ways of how they treat orphan children in the next year, actually trying to create a proper foster and adoption system.

I guess without the orphanage I wouldn’t have met my adoptive parents I guess. Considering how the orphanage barely checked if a family was stable enough to adopt a kid so they practically gave me away like a free sample at a grocery store.

Thankfully, my parents weren’t insane or poverty struck or anything.

However, considering how screwed up and judgemental society is, they might have not let them adopt me because they’re gay.

Trost does allow gay marriage, thank goodness, however its a bit rare to see a gay couple around. We’re a bit of an exception in the neighborhood.

I  flicked on the turn signal, turning into my neighborhood and going through the maze of streets until finally pulling into our driveway. I turned off the ignition and held onto the keys with my right hand, grabbing my backpack with the other from the passenger seat before exiting the vehicle.

I closed the door with care, for I tended to slam doors too hard, and clicked the button to lock the doors, then went to the front door and opened it, locking it behind me.

“I’m home.” I yelled, pulling off my shoes before hanging my keys on a mounted hook rack.

“Ymir! Welcome back! How was your day?” I heard a voice from the kitchen and the smell of cookies that drifted through the air.

“Good!” I yelled, running upstairs to my room to set down my backpack and shedding my hoodie off to throw it to the floor.

I went back downstairs and clicked on the television in the living room before going back into the kitchen to see if the cookies were done.

“Are they done yet dad?” I looked up to see him pulling the tray out of the oven, he looked over at me as he set down the tray on a cork trivet set on the granite countertop.

“Get your answer?” He barely looked down at me, his height 6’2, only 3 inches taller than me.

“Yep.” I experimentally poked at a cookie, quickly pulling my hand back as the heat seared my skin.

“You’ll have to wait a few minutes...how about you get a glass of milk ready?” He put his oven mitts away in a drawer and washed his hands.

I nodded and went to the cupboard, pulling out a glass cup and setting it on the counter before going to the fridge and pulling out the jug of milk. As I poured the milk into my cup, my dad got two more and I filled them as well. I heard the front door unlock, open, and close again.

“I’m home!” I heard the jingle of more keys as they were put on a hook, and footsteps moving to the kitchen before I saw my other dad walk into the room.

“Welcome home, honey!” My dad went over to embrace the taller man and he returned the gesture.

“Hiya daddy.” I said before reaching out to grab a cookie. I liked them better when they were hot because the insides were just right. I took an experimental bite, making sure I didn’t burn my mouth and proceeded once it was safe to consume the delicacy.

“Hey sweetie,” He walked over to me after releasing my dad and clasped a hand on my shoulder. “How was your day?”

“Goof-” I mumbled, my mouth stuffed with the cookie. He laughed and almost grabbed a cookie.

“Did you two even wash your hands?” My dad slapped at my other dad’s hand and lightly glared at me. I gulped down the bit of cookie in my mouth and drank some milk before shaking my head.

“No…” Daddy sighed and went over to walked over to the sink, washing his hands and I followed suit.

“I just don’t want you guys to get sick this week or next week...Christmas is our favorite holiday after all.”

Although we didn’t really celebrate the birth of Jesus or were very religious, we just exchanged presents and spent the break together since both of my dads were usually working. They also just liked to goof around with all the holiday stuff. They always competed in the most decorated house contest every year in the neighborhood, and won a couple times in the past few years. Talk about a waste of electricity.

I went to the cupboard and grabbed a few small plates, keeping one for myself and handing the other two to my fathers. I scooped a few more cookies onto my plate, grabbed my milk, and sat down in the living room. Watching TV while munching away on the sweets.

 

For photography class, our final exam is a project we’ve been working on for the past couple of weeks. We had to put together a bunch of pictures for a magazine in a theme, and by working with the journalism class we had partners to pair photos with articles. My partner was particularly adept at writing, Armin Arlert had been taking the journalism course in order to go into the school newspaper next year, it was a requirement for all students hoping to get into newspaper or yearbook to take journalism in order to teach them the basics. He is nice, a bit of a wimp and can be pretty nerdy. But we both agreed quickly on what our theme should be and quickly accomplished most of the assignment together. He finished the article within a few days, and I got my photos around the same time.

We decided to theme our magazine around the school’s theatre program and wrote the article about the school play that was showing the week before finals. I took many pictures, and I did in fact enjoy the show. I got some great pictures of the lead actors, Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirstein, that I ended up sharing with some of the yearbook staff because the SD card that had pictures from the show broke. By doing that the teacher did reward us with a few extra credit points, which made me very happy, that went towards the final grade of the project.

The only thing I was irritated with was putting the magazine together. It was very time consuming to try and make it look nice, not to mention I’m pretty sure the InDesign software just hates me because honestly it takes me forever just to accomplish one simple task. Want to insert a picture? First get a picture box, then attempt to paste the picture in, fuck up, and then try again. Fuck up again. Repeat the cycle. Ask Armin for help. And then realize what you did wrong and when you try to do it again, well, just mess everything up again.

Armin finished his part much quicker than mine. Luckily I just had to work on the cover and the back page. In total we only had four pages to work on, I actually had the easy sections so I don’t see how I finished so slow. Just untalented with designing magazines I guess.

Armin helped me finish up my sections, which I was really grateful for, but felt kinda bad because he had to do so much work. When I complained he got all serious and irritated at me, and I was actually a bit intimidated by this kid. The look in his eyes made me make a mental note to my future self, making sure that I NEVER pissed him off, because the moment he started saying, “This is a team effort Ymir, and I hope you know I am not going to get a bad grade,” I could see the look in his eyes filled with a bit of murderous intent and immediately allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Maybe he isn’t too much of a wimp.

We turned in the project on time, but we wouldn’t know the grade we got until our report cards came in the mail for the semester. I still had a few classes to test in after that. Geometry, Chemistry, and English. Great. At least I had Chemistry with Krista.

Speaking of Krista, I should ask her to hang out over the break. Our...well ‘date’ at the ice rink wasn’t so bad. Thank goodness Annie and Bert got the message that I was interested in her, because they stayed away and did their own weird thing. Annie being this serious chick who claims the ice as her domain, while Bert tags along, and seems a bit interested in her. Romantically. For the most part though, I know Bert has this HUGE crush on this one idiotic, buff football jock named Reiner. They actually grew up together until Reiner of them moved, but once they met again I guess things were back to the way they were. However, being Bertholdt’s new best friend I was automatically inclined on joining their friend circle with Annie and once I met him I knew he was a buffoon. And gay. Hella gay.

For the most part Reiner and I were pretty cool though, except sometimes he’d try and make poor Bertholdt uncomfortable and I’d have to threaten to kill him in his sleep. Otherwise, I knew that Reiner was a bit interested in Bert and sometimes helped in his attempts to show Bert that he was interested in him. It didn’t work half the time though. Man, can Bert be dense. I feel bad for Reiner sometimes.

However, that changed when I saw him chatting up Krista. I saw him with another football buddy, and they hovered over **my** poor, sweet angel. She looked a bit uncomfortable, but she still smiled at them.

Unforgivable.

I marched over and grabbed the collar of Reiner’s shirt, slamming him against the wall.

“Whatcha’ doing here Reiner?” I growled, noticing him freak out a bit.

“J-Just talking to this cu- Krista. Just talking to Krista…” His eyes averted mine and I refrained myself from punching him.

“I-It’s okay Ymir! W-We’re friends…” She squeaked, tugging on the sleeve of my sweater.

“Oh. Is that so.” I let go of him, and backed away. Jealousy and anger tugged at my heart and I guess I had it pinned to my sleeve. Reiner’s friend looked at me as if I were crazy, and seemed to take a defensive position in case I posed a threat. Typical. I glanced at Krista to see her panicked as she quickly pranced over to Reiner to see if he was okay.

That was stupid of me. I had no right to act all possessive if we didn’t even have mutual feelings.

_I fucked up._

“Sorry about that. Uh. I’ll see you guys.” I turned away and headed down the hall, towards Geometry.

_‘My poor, sweet angel? Yeah right. More like my ‘friend’. We’re friends. GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD YMIR.’_

I didn’t see her for the rest of the day.

 

The next day I apologized and apologized to Krista. Maybe once to Reiner because Krista made me feel guilty.

Normally I’m not that explosive, or quick tempered. I usually just deal with the problem by being blunt and fighting the issue head on.

But...when it comes to her...Krista. It’s another story.

I was already in too deep.

  
I like her. _I like her a lot._ And it _hurts_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~   
> Sorry for slow update, I was quite busy for the past week or so and did not write much.   
> I don't know if I'll get 8 chapters up before school starts at this point. Oh well, I'll try.   
> Tumblr: cautiontooawesome


	4. The Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt, Krista.’

:Krista:

 

I don’t like her. No. I won’t let myself like her. Ymir.

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and just...thinking.

Thoughts are poison after a while though.

“Ymir…” I let her name slip out of my mouth, my tongue tasting the words it formed, and it was a bit bitter, yet somehow sweet.

I reminded me of how much I loved it when she said my name.

_My name…_

But it’s not really mine.

I guess I’ll save that story for another time though.

 

I sighed, sitting up. School was out for the next couple of weeks.

I was pretty bored though. I was stuck with my aunt’s cats, who mostly slept during the day, with nothing to really do but think.

After a while I really hate thinking.

I heard my phone buzz and grabbed it, pressing a button on the side to bring the screen to life.

_‘1 new message: Ymir’_

I forgot she even had my number. I swiped open the message, and my eyes glazed over the text.

_‘Hey Krista, I hope you aren’t busy. I forgot to ask you earlier, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this week.’_

I felt a bit of warmth bubble in my chest before I quickly pinched my cheek to get rid of that feeling.

I will not let myself like a person like her. Let’s see...what’s the worst thing about her?

Her personality?

I guess.

She can be weird and selfish.

I don’t like her personality.

I almost typed that out but quickly realized my mistake and deleted the words.

How do I reply?

Think...you’re Krista...so...maybe...hang out?

_‘It’s just hanging out. Nothing more Krista, calm down. Don't get your hopes up.’_

I bit the inside of my cheek and typed out the reply.

_‘Sure! What day and what did you want to do? I’m free all week, I just have to talk to my aunt about it. :)’_

My thumb hit the _‘Send’_  button and I laid back down, covering my eyes with my hands.

I hope I don’t regret this.

The reply came within a few minutes when I heard another vibration, grabbing the phone in my hand and reading the response.

_‘I was thinking about hanging out on Monday, because Christmas is on Thursday. Is that okay? I was wondering if you wanted to come over.’_

Go over there? Me? I did say I was okay with hanging out…

It’ll be okay. I mean...I doubt she’s interested in me romantically so...I’ll be fine. I can always leave if I feel uncomfortable.

_‘Sounds good! I’ll ask and tell you what my aunt says. :)’_

I hit ‘Send’  again and headed downstairs, petting a few cats along the way.

“Hello Krista.” I saw her petting Pumpkin, an orange tabby, while watching the Food Network.

“Hi Auntie. Um...I was wondering if I could go to my friend Ymir’s house on Monday.” I walked up and picked up Fiona, she purred in content of being within my arms and I sat down, stroking her fur.

“The one you went ice skating with, right? I never met her...I’d like it if you would at least introduce me to her. I’m pretty good at telling if someone is homicidal or not. Well...I guess because you’ve already been out with her you’ll be fine.” She chuckled at the last bit.

My aunt used to be a cop before she took me in after my mother died. I’ve never met my father, I only know that I was the product of a one night stand.

My aunt worked on the case of her death...apparently she was murdered.

My father was someone very important in the political field. For her to have his child, she had to be...uh...’exterminated’. I was lucky I got away alive. But I never really felt sad or unhappy to lose my mother...just the idea of losing her and the fact I can’t remember how it happened left me feeling empty after the incident.

It’s all a blur.

The doctor said it was trauma and my brain refused to remember what happened.

That was how I coped.

“Thanks auntie.” I smiled and gave Fiona a kiss on her head before setting her back down on the floor and heading back upstairs.

_‘My aunt says I can go. :) She wants to meet you though.’_

I went to the bathroom to relieve myself, and when I returned I saw the light indicator blinking on my phone to show that I had a message awaiting.

I pulled open Ymir’s text.

_‘Okay, what time? Should I pick you up?'_

Hmmm...I guess my aunt could drop me off. Maybe I’ll just get her to pick me up because I don’t want to get lost.

_‘Any time :) Um...can you pick me up because I think my aunt will get lost...unless it’s too much trouble...’_

Thirty seconds later and the phone buzzed again.

_‘How about...1:30? Sure, I can pick you up :)’_

_‘Sounds good! Thank you :D’_

I let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding.

_Bzzz._

_‘See you.  :)’_

I had two days to prepare myself for the upcoming battle with my feelings.

 

The doorbell rang as I was still pulling on my socks.

“Auntie!” I yelled, and I heard her yell back that she heard it.

I heard the door pull open and Ymir’s voice.

“Hello, I’m Ymir, nice to meet you.” I could imagine her smile as I finished putting on my socks and shoes.

I grabbed my purse and shoved my cellphone inside, going down the stairs to see my aunt and Ymir chatting.

“Well, I hope you guys have fun! Am I picking her up?” I felt my aunt’s hand pat my head.

“No, I can bring her back too.” Ymir looked down at me and our eyes met, she flashed me a grin.

“Oh, thank you so much. I’m so glad Krista made a nice friend.” I felt a bit embarrassed at that and stared at the ground.

“I’m glad to hear that. Well, I’ll return her in a couple hours. C’mon Krista.” I looked up at her and I nodded, I stepped out of the doorway and followed Ymir to her car.

I turned around and waved at my aunt, and she smiled and waved back before shutting the door. I turned back and entered the passenger’s side, buckling the seat belt after shutting the door. Ymir brought the engine to life and soon we were cruising on the highway.

“Hey Krista?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think you’re a judgmental person...but the reason I never talk about my parents is

because...well...I’m adopted…” I saw her grip tighten on the steering wheel, knuckles going white.

“Ymir, it’s okay. I live with my aunt, so...there’s no point for there to be any judgment. I’m sure your family is great.” I smiled. She glanced over and she seemed relieved, her knuckles returning to their normal hue.

“That and...well...I have two dads.” She seemed nervous, saying it quickly.

“Ymir. It’s fine. They love each other and they have you, gender isn’t an issue because well...love is simply...love.” I smiled at her, and I kept the urge to hold her hand on the inside.

She seemed to relax again, grinning.

“Thank you, Krista.”

“For what? Not being a horrible human?”

“No...for saying such sweet words and making the world seem like a better place.” Her eyes caught mine for a bit before she went back to focus on the road, we were pulling off the highway.

“I hope your parents like me…”

“Hm? Why?”

“Well...they raised a great kid.”

“Oh really?”

“Probably one of the best people I’ve ever met.”

I really needed to stop. This is dangerous Krista. Stop. You’re only going to get hurt.

“Well, thank you. I’m sure they’ll try and hug you.”

“Hug me?”

“You’re tiny and cute so...it awakens their nature to hug things that are adorable.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. You awaken that in me sometimes too.”

“Oh.” I could feel a bit of a blush on my face now. Geez I’m too awkward for this.

We entered her driveway, the house was a normal size. Not huge, not small, just in the middle. I unbuckled after she shut the engine off and got out, I followed suit and trailed behind her as she opened the house’s front door.

“Dad! I’m home!” We both entered and she closed the door behind me, pulling off the maroon scarf wrapped she wore and hanging it on a rack beside us.

“Welcome back!” I watched as a very tall man walked over to us from the kitchen, and I was worried I was in the presence of Captain America.

“Hello there, I’m Erwin Smith.” He held out his hand and I shook it.

“Krista Lenz, nice to meet you Mr.Smith.” I squeaked, man this guy’s eyebrows were huge. I feel kinda bad for thinking such things. 

“Where’s dad?” Ymir asked, pulling off her boots. I realized I should do the same and went to work untying my laces.

“He’s went grocery shopping, I needed some eggs for tonight’s dinner.”

“Oh. What are you making?”

“Omelets.”

“Ooh.” Ymir started to head up the stairs. “C’mon Krista. I’ll show you my room.”

I smiled and followed her, feeling a bit nervous. Oh geez. Her room. It’ll be fine Krista. Just a room. Beds are for sleeping. Like. Resting. You don’t like her and she doesn’t like you. There is nothing sexual.

She entered the 3rd door in the hallway and I followed her inside, I was not prepared to face the bright green walls that surrounded her room and made my eyes die. Why would someone paint their room such a color? I glanced around to see something that wasn’t that hideous green and of course my eyes landed on the bed. Which was thank goodness just white and brown. My eyes wandered further to find a brown desk in the corner and a cork board hung on the wall with maybe...hundreds of pictures, each trying to desperately claim a spot on the board, occasionally overlapping each other.  

I walked over to the board, fingers trailing along the photos, eyeing as many as I could. Flowers, trees, horizons, beaches, people, animals, and colors filled my sight, each picture telling a different story.

“How long have you been taking pictures?” I continued my journey along the photos, stopping at one of me, from the photoshoot weeks ago.

“Maybe...6 years…”

“Hey Ymir?”

“Yes?”

“You have a photo from that photoshoot with me?”

“Yeah. Did you see it? I think its my favorite picture I’ve taken so far.”

My fingers brushed over the photo, seeing where my arms spread out and the way I smiled.

I guess it looked pretty.

I guess  **I** looked pretty.

_‘You, pretty? Don’t be foolish.’_

I sighed as I thought that, eyes flashing away from the picture and onto some other ones.

That’s right.

I’m so foolish.

I turned after meeting the end of the collection of photographs, and turned around to find Ymir scrolling through her phone and plugging it into her stereo system before blasting some music.

“Let’s dance.” She grinned. I was caught by surprise as she quickly grabbed my arms and tried to guide me along to the rhythm.

Sometimes she was really unpredictable.

That’s one of the things I like about her.

As a _friend_. Of course…

I felt a laugh erupt from my throat as we both tried our best to follow the beat, but instead I felt my heart racing along to a different beat.

 

We danced like that for maybe 20 minutes before her dad called us down for snacks. We ate some chips and cookies, along with sipping some Dr. Pepper. Before long I met her other dad, who kind of intimidated me because he was **really** tall. However, he seemed nice even though he tried to smell me...which really scared me at first because I was worried I did something wrong. Apparently it was just a habit of his.

After meeting him, we both ran back up to her room and chatted about different things...school, hobbies, etc. After some time talking about various topics, we retreated back to her living room to play some Wii Sports and I was able to beat her in bowling and tennis, however boxing and baseball were my downfall.

After losing the baseball game, Ymir decided that we go back to her room and so I followed her after she turned off the video game system and television.

This time, she turned on her laptop and we watched funny videos. That is, until she spoke.

“Hey Krista…”

“Y-Yes?”

“It’s already 4:30.”

“Oh.” My eyes roamed to the time on the corner of the laptop screen. Time passed quite quickly.

“I guess I should get you home before your aunt worries.” She closed the Google Chrome window and closed the laptop, getting up to shrug on her hoodie.

I nodded and pulled my cellphone out of my purse, seeing that I had a message. I swiped at the screen to see that it wasn’t my aunt.

_‘1 new message from: Marco’_

Oh. I haven’t texted him for a while. Marco and I were friends in middle school, however, during freshman year we sort of lost our contact because we didn’t have classes together. We still texted on occasion, and we helped each other with our relationship woes. He has had a crush on this theatre kid since middle school...his name...Gene? John? Jean…? I think it’s French from the pronunciation. So I try and help him out with that. It’s been a while since I needed his advice.

_‘Note to self: Text him later…’_

After putting my phone away, Ymir and I went downstairs and I said goodbye to her parents and thanked them for having me over. They told me to come again any time and it made me kind of happy. We then proceeded to the car and Ymir drove me home. Traffic wasn’t too heavy, so we made it to my house in 15 minutes.

“Thanks for everything.” I smiled at Ymir, reaching my hand to the door handle.

"No problem." She grinned.

"We should hang out again.” I have to admit that I did enjoy spending time with her. Friends were fun to be with.

“Yeah, just text me any time.” She smiled before I got out of the car, waving to her as I watched her pull away from my driveway and head back down the street. I unlocked the door and let myself in, shutting and locking it behind me.

“I’m home!” I yelled, going to my room to set my purse on my bed after rummaging through it to obtain my cellphone. I quickly texted Marco, apologizing for the wait.

_Bzzz._

_‘No problem Krista, don’t worry. :)’_

Whenever we texted there was always a bombarding of smiley faces from the both of us.

_‘So, what did you want to talk about Marco?’_

I waited minutes for the next reply, laying down on my bed with the phone lifted above my face.

_‘Just wanted to see how you were and if anything new has happened. :)’_

Something new? Ymir. Ymir has happened.

I guess I’ll tell Marco so I can get over this silly...thing. Nope. I don’t have a crush on her.

_‘I’m pretty good! How about you? :) I’ve made a new friend, her name is Ymir. :D’_

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

_‘Oh that’s great! I’m pretty good myself. :) What is she like?’_

What is she like? Nice? She’s cool. And she’s a photographer. I had been typing that all while thinking.

_‘She’s really cool and nice. :) She’s also a really awesome photographer and really fun to hang out with!’_

More minutes passed.

_‘She sounds like a good person. :)’_

_‘She definitely is! :D’_

_‘Hey Krista…?’_

_‘Yes?’_

I was not prepared for the next reply.

_‘Do you...like her?’_

I dropped the phone on my face and cried out in pain.

What was Marco thinking, sending me a text like that?!

_‘No! We’re just friends!’_

_Bzzz._

_‘...sounds like...someone is in...’_

What? Marco what are you trying to say? If you say love-

_‘Denial.’_

Denial?

_‘Haha, don’t be ridiculous Marco. :)’_

_Bzzz._

_‘Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt, Krista.’_

Sometimes this kid could be really perceptive, and other times I’m pretty sure he just tries his best to find moments in life to use a pun. 

_‘Marco I don’t like her, stop being silly :)’_

_‘Whatever you say I guess...just...look Krista you told me a little bit about what happened to you in your past, and I just want you to know...you’re allowed to be happy. Well, I need to eat dinner and I have to pack for a trip...I'll talk to you later, Krista. :)'_

_'Talk to you later :)'_

I set the phone down at my side, feeling frustration well up within my chest.

“Denial, huh?” I whispered out, letting my mind wrap around the word, ‘denial’.

I _know_ I’m allowed to be happy.

 

I just can’t bring myself to allow myself to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm working on another story at the same time and didn't have access to my computer, so it took a bit of time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Update: I start school tomorrow(8/25/14) so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up! :\ Sorry I didn't get anywhere near 8 chapters before my break was over, however I'd like to hope I upload the next chapter sometime this week. :)


	5. Zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas. And frilly aprons.

:Ymir:

 

I woke up Christmas morning to see myself checking for any texts from Krista.

However, the last one she sent to me was when I was talking to her on Tuesday about Christmas plans and we both went to bed.

_‘Goodnight. :)’_

I sighed. Well. Might as well text her first.

_‘Merry Christmas! :D’_

I put my phone down and creeped out into the hallway, checking to see if my parents knew I was awake. It was about 9 after all...my parents liked sleeping in on the holidays so maybe I would be lucky.

The coast was clear, so I snuck down the stairs, hoping to see the presents that they wait to set up the night before so that I don’t find a way to open it before the date.

I was a pretty crafty kid growing up after all.

However, I came face to face with my dad’s chest that was covered in a fuzzy Christmas sweater. It was Jack Frost this year.

“Merry Christmas Ymir!” He squeezed me and I felt air leave my lungs.

“M-Merry Christmas d-dad…” I patted his back before he let me go, finally letting air return to my respiratory system.  

“Sorry...did I hug too hard?” I nodded at that and he gently patted my back in apology.

“I’m fine. Uh...are your friends coming from Christmas dinner again?”

“Always have, always will.” He grinned.

My dads were weird...but their friends were oddballs too. Maybe in a good way?

I can’t be definite because one of them is a midget with a permanent scowl edged into his face as he stomps around all irritated, and the other being a weird science freak who can’t sit still for one minute. I remember when I first met them and I couldn’t help but be bothered by the fact that they were so strange and unique. Most particularly the shorter man who I soon grew taller than by the age of 12, and I couldn’t help but be a shitty brat and mock his height.

Of course, I would always get in trouble with my parents if I did that...but I suppose that was better because they also made sure the tiny guy didn’t pound my face in because I was already punished. Although one time he decided my punishment and made me clean the kitchen single handedly, and must I say his standards are ridiculous.

Knowing the day would be full of food and weird adults, I had to prepare myself. And by preparing myself I meant lounging around on the couch for a few hours while eating a few Hot Pockets for breakfast. I watched the Christmas movies ABC family always ran during the holidays, Home Alone had to be one of my favorites. I sighed as I ate the ham and cheese contents, almost burning my tongue. I wonder what Krista is up to today.

Before I could even imagine what it was like, I heard the doorbell ring.

Ah.

Company.

I ran to the kitchen to leave my plate by the sink before running upstairs, not even bothering to turn off the TV. I wasn’t ready to face these two yet.

Way too early for anyone to see me.

I heard my dad answer the door as I was in the upstairs hallway, made it in time I suppose. I closed my bedroom door before, sadly, changing out of my cozy pajamas and pulling on a tacky Christmas sweater and jeans. Honestly, sweaters aren’t my style, however for the sake of my parents and the holidays, I put up with it.

I checked my phone to find a new message, Krista’s name in the notification.

_‘Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too! :D’_

I couldn’t help but smile while reading that, which is silly because it’s just a simple message. However, its a simple message written by Krista. Which makes all the difference to me.

I set the phone down, deciding that I should just leave it at that before I quickly brushed my teeth. By the time I got to the stairway, my dad was there as well and he greeted me with a yawn. He was dressed in his own Christmas sweater as well.

“Merry Christmas, Ymir.” He gave me a quick hug and patted my head before heading down the stairs.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.” I followed behind him.

“Erwin, you and Mike seriously need to stop wearing those damn aprons every year.” I heard a monotone voice coming from the kitchen.

Ah. I see. The frilly apron has already made its appearance so early in the day.

I don’t know when it began...I’m assuming before I was even adopted that my parents started this strange tradition.

Wearing frilly aprons when cooking Christmas dinner.

They finally got me one too last year...and as much as I _loathed_ wearing such a thing...I did this for my parents as well.

And...it was kind of growing on me, if I had to be honest.

“C’mon Levi...calm down. It’s just some fun for the Christmas spirit.”

My dad and I walked into the kitchen, greeting the two guests.

I couldn’t blame the shortie for having such a sour mood though. It must’ve sucked to have his birthday on Christmas.

“Happy Birthday old friend!” I saw my dad wrap an arm around the short man and chuckle.

“Thanks.” He groaned.

“How old are you now? Thousands of years old and still looking like you’re 20? Maybe even younger.” Amazingly enough, my parents were already into their late 30’s and their friend here looked like he could pass off for a middle schooler, not only for his height but his surprisingly young face.

“I already told you I’m not a fucking vampire. Enough with the joke Mike. That's the reason why I never tell you my age.” Levi got out of my dad’s hold and went to help himself to some chips set on the table.

“Geez Levi! Chill out!” The brunette yelled. I almost forgot they were there. The only thing I found really weird about Hanji was the fact that they could talk about something for so long and in so much detail if they really wanted to. And half the time they did. Normal people would assume the weirdest part about Hanji was their gender being non-binary, however I never gave much thought to it and accepted Hanji for who they were.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Ackerman.” I said before walking over to the cabinet and pulling out my own -hideous- apron, putting it on and tying the strings around my waist.

“Thank you,” He glanced at me to find an apron on me as well, “Not you too...I just want you crazy bastards to know I’m never going to put one of those on.” Levi knew my parents pretty well to assume that one year he was going to get dragged into it too someday.

I grinned before starting to help my dad get the turkey ready to bake for maybe...3 hours. It was 1 o’clock, so the turkey would be done around 4...so eating dinner would be a bit early...but we aren’t really eating lunch so I guess it’s okay.

I saw my other dad put on his own apron and Levi’s face express even more disgust than before(I didn’t even think it was possible to show such disapproval on someone’s face) before he helped himself to more chips. Hanji, naturally, got all excited and even wanted an apron. So my dad promised them one next year.

With that, most of the afternoon was spent cooking and Levi ridiculing our aprons.

By the time we prepared most of the meal and just had to wait for things to finish cooking, we decided to open our presents. We set aside our aprons, and proceeded to the living room to conduct the ceremony of exchanging gifts that the holiday was well known for.

Levi got his gifts first. Getting his birthday and Christmas presents, I could tell he was in for some pretty big presents.

I wasn’t surprised when Hanji got him a new vacuum(In which you could see he was overjoyed from the glimmer in his eyes as he examined the vacuum and hugged it), thanking them for the gift.

He then got some pretty teacups from my parents with a brand of tea he apparently really liked and thanked them as well. I must say, as great as it was to finally see him express joy, it was kind of creepy after a while. It seemed so...unnatural.

Next was Hanji’s turn. They got some science equipment, in which they were enthusiastically crying out with happiness when they unwrapped the gifts, thanking Levi and parents.

With that, my parents opened their presents. My dad peeked inside the bags that Hanji and Levi gave to them, and sighed in relief as he decided to pull out the cleaning products Levi had in given him and said his thanks. As for Hanji’s...well...my dad thanked Hanji with a red face, glancing at my other dad to obviously signal that it was a more... _intimate_ item that was in the bag. I felt a bit grossed out assuming it was something like that...and pushed the thoughts down as Hanji grinned.

Finally, I was given the chance to open up the nice-sized package of wrapping paper that had my name written on a label, and I tore through that shit like a maniac. And inside was none other than the _beautiful_ guitar that I had been asking for the past couple of years. I hugged my parents and went back to grab the instrument in my hands to strum it experimentally.

And even though I want to say that I was a prodigy holding this amazing guitar in my hand and strumming it that I made such beautiful music that it awoke the music gods or some shit and they announced that I should be an all powerful being-  I have to be honest and say that it sounded pretty crappy as an attempt to sound cool. But...I was really happy. And seeing my parents’ faces light up when they saw how happy I was made me feel so warm inside. It was one of the more precious things in life that I was so elated to have seen. I loved them so much.

Levi and Hanji also got me some small gifts. Levi got me a duster. Yay. And Hanji got me a cool science experiment lab for kids that you usually see at Barnes and Nobles or Michaels.

Dinner was frankly, delicious. We all ate until we felt like throwing up- well...I did. And after the meal we all chatted for a bit before Levi and Hanji said goodnight and went home.

“Well. That was fun…” I said.

“Yeah.” My dad grinned, cleaning up.

“Another great year.” My other dad helped, starting to wash the dishes.

I got up and decided to help out, drying the dishes as my dad washed.

After we all finished cleaning up, we sat in the living room and watched some more Christmas movies together. Making jokes and laughing, simple chatter, just enjoying each other’s company.

I went to bed that night feeling warm and fuzzy.

And that night I had a sweet dream as well.

Krista and I were cooking dinner together and laughing as we wore frilly aprons, preparing our own Christmas dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Recently the Google Drive app updated and now I can't write stuff with my phone :\ And school has left me so busy... D: So...I think it's just going to be weekly or every other week updates.  
> Other than that, this chapter was a bit of a filler...no real plot...but I guess the others didn't have much of a plot either.  
> Anyways, not much Krista here, however things will finally progress within the next few chapters and time will progress. These several chapters were to sort of create the situation, introduce the characters, and relationships, etc.  
> So...'actual' plot comes in really soon.  
> I'm also working on a couple of JeanMarco fics, I think they're going to end up being really sad. .-. Oops.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Recommendation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe I’ll give this a chance."

:Krista:

 

I didn’t expect to see what I did when I woke up that morning during Christmas break.

It was something I could never imagine happening, and yet it happened.

It was the 10th day of Christmas break, I had four more to go before school started. I don’t even know why I bothered counting down. There was only one thing that made me want to go back. But I don’t even want to think about it...because if I do, then I’ll really end up in some trouble. Trouble that involves _you know who_.

If you don’t know. Well, thank you for not being like Marco who has not left me alone about the subject ever since I told him.

He’s enjoyed the time to use puns.

_‘Lesbi honest here Krista. :)’_ He jests, using that infuriating smiley face.

I never replied after, _‘Krista, its ogay to like someone. :)’_

Anyways, I woke up on the 10th day, sitting up as I rubbed my tired eyes and yawned with my morning breath tinging the cold air that surrounded the world beyond my kingdom of blankets and pillows. My stomach groaned, telling me to leave the comfort of my bed and venture out into the kitchen to retrieve food for my digestive juices to consume.

After a few minutes of mental argument to get out of bed, I finally left my magical bed palace and felt the cold carpet squish against my toes, and I shivered as my shorts left me shivering. So I pulled on a hoodie I found lying on the floor and slowly made way out my bedroom door and down the hall to enter the living room.

“Morning.” My aunt sat on the couch, cradling a coffee mug in her hand while reading some ads that we got in the mail yesterday. She set down the thin sheets of paper onto the coffee table in front of her, picking up the remote to turn on the television to the local news channel.

“Good morning.” I reached down to pet Tiana who was now rubbing up against my leg, craving some morning attention. She purred a bit before I stopped giving her my affection and padded into the kitchen, gasping as my feet hit the cold tile floor of the kitchen.

I made my way over to the pantry to pull out a bowl and then to the fridge to get the jug of

milk that I could barely carry with one hand because I’m such a weak child. I set them both on the island that dominated the center of our kitchen, and then leaned over to the other end of the island to grab my favorite cereal, Frosted Flakes.

And thus I initiated the ancient morning ritual of putting together a bowl of breakfast that was full of only enough sugar to get me through a few hours of the day. I had to open the new box, tearing through the thin cardboard and pulling out the plastic bag, opening it carefully so I didn’t have to clean up half a bag of cereal from the floor. I poured in a decent amount of cereal, along with a decent amount of milk, and once satisfied, I put the lid back on the milk jug and stuck it back in its usual spot within the fridge.

I stuff the bag of cereal into the weak cardboard box that ended up much fatter than it used to be after opening, thus making the top of the dumb box stay open stubbornly. I give up and put the box back to where I found it, grabbing a spoon from a drawer below me before grabbing my magical bowl of sugar and placing it on the table. I sat down in my favorite spot at the table and munched on the sugar coated corn flakes that I mechanically fed myself, eyes wandering about the kitchen, not knowing what to think of. Just a typical morning.

When I finished my food, I rinsed out the bowl at the sink, leaving it filled with a bit of water in the metal basin. I washed off my hands and wiped my hands at the green towel that hung against a cabinet, then left the kitchen, weaving through some cats in the living room, petting them here and there.

I entered the hallway again, leaving the living room and heading to my bedroom, it was at the end of the dark hallway, on my left.

I entered the room, which was a nice white that contrasted the hallway outside, the curtains had yet to be drawn within it.

I picked up my phone to check for any messages, yet found the inbox empty and decided to leave it on my bed. I left my room to enter the one next to it, it was an extra bedroom, sometimes used as a guest room. However, it was usually the home for my piano, a simple digital keyboard that sadly wasn’t a full size, but it was able to record tracks and had a few hundred different tones, ranging from a normal piano to sci-fi background music.

I pulled out a journal from the bookshelf beside the piano, and set it on the music rack before taking a seat on the small bench. I scooted in a bit, adjusting it to my height(my aunt plays on the occasion and she’s taller than me). I turned on the power before finally resting my fingers on the keys and playing a few notes before opening the journal.

I have to be honest, I'm horrible at composing music. I enjoy it quite a bit though, so I continue to try and try again.

I think this time I’ll be able to make something though.

I think it’s a project that will last for many years, a project to actually write a good song.

I spent maybe an hour at the piano, writing some note here and there, however for the most part I just played some melodies that I remembered from TV or songs.

When I finished exploring the piano, I left the room, powering off the keyboard and heading back to my bedroom to power on my laptop that sat on my desk.

I checked my phone again, seeing nothing there, and sat down at my desk to log into my computer account, staring at the loading screen that followed after I hit enter.

I let the computer boot up and clicked on Google Chrome, sitting at the bottom bar on my Mac. It popped up quickly, and once it loaded I logged into my Gmail.

_‘Inbox: 23’_

I always forgot to check my email. I hated the format on my cellphone and never bothered with it unless I was on my computer.

Most of the mail was useless all the time anyways.

I clicked on the inbox button, and waited for it to redirect me.

_'Crown Jewel Modeling Co.'_

I almost marked it spam...almost...almost pressed delete to let it rot in the trash. Well...virtual trash.

However I didn't.

Instead I clicked it and opened it.

Which is stupid because that's how people get viruses or something, right? Clicking stuff they shouldn't?

I wait for Google to load, and hope that I didn't just kill my computer from my stupidity.

Finally the email opens(because my laptop is already a few years old and a bit slow), and I read the contents.

_'Congratulations Krista Lenz,’_

How do they know my name?  

_'Your friend,'_

Oh geez.  

_'Armin Arlert,’_

Armin? Why would he do that?

_‘Has recommended you to audition for a model position.’_

Audition? Magazine? What kind of company is this anyways?

_‘Auditions are Saturday, January 3, 2015 at the Wall Sina Office Building, 1043 Wings Avenue. We hope to see you there!’_

What a weird place...I think I’ve passed by it before.

_‘For more information, please visit the link provided below,’_

I looked at the weird blue link, and did not click that crap because this seemed a bit weird.

Better google it.

_'Crown Jewel Modeling Co.'_   I typed into the search bar.

The very top match was exactly what I was looking for, I was surprised that it was legitimate when I clicked on it, leading me to a very nice site.

I explored around for a bit, reading here and there and looking up a bunch of information about it.

It seemed to be a magazine that had its home in Trost, and was actually quite popular.

Despite being a fashion design student, I honestly rarely read magazines, so knowing this made me puzzled.

Why did Armin even recommend me?

I checked my phone to see that I now had a message awaiting for me, and speak of the devil, it was Armin himself.

_‘Hey Krista, I hope you don’t mind that I gave a modeling company your email. They have an audition coming up and your friend Ymir showed me some pictures from that class photoshoot you guys had a couple months back, and I thought they were great! :) I really like this magazine company, they’re pretty popular here in Trost but I didn’t know if you knew of them. I just hope you check out their website, and consider auditioning.’_

Wow that was a long text.

It was really nice of him to do that though.

_‘Thanks Armin! I’ve checked out their website. I’ll think about it in the next few days, thanks for the recommendation. :D’_

I sent the text, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

Maybe I’ll give this a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for such slow updating, I've had SSSOOOO much homework the last few weeks, so I haven't been able to write anything :\ I hope to write more soon! I'll try hard to write more in a chapter :) I'm also working on a JeanMarco at the same time, so stay tuned for that! Thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
